


𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐋 𝐇𝐘𝐃𝐑𝐀

by HIBISCUSANDHONEY



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hydra, M/M, Torture, works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIBISCUSANDHONEY/pseuds/HIBISCUSANDHONEY
Summary: this is just something I wrote for fun, inspired by the quote ‘ poor brainwashed toy solider, oh to see what they would do to you, it would break your poor captains heart ‘





	𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐋 𝐇𝐘𝐃𝐑𝐀

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! Please keep in mind this is just a one shot, nothing to take seriously.

𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐋 𝐇𝐘𝐃𝐑𝐀

creaming in agony was all that could be heard, the soldier — no, the assassin was being wiped. 

The thing is, he was starting to remember, that blonde on the bridge? Yeah, he knew him. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something more ... something he was so close to having. 

To fight — his whole life has revolved around fighting, as kids; it was keeping the little punk down the streets safe from bullies. As a teenager; keeping other girls away from the blonde, not that any desperately chased after him ( why no one did was a mystery in its self to Bucky ) As an adult; to his country, and he went down fighting. Now? Now he’s fighting to stay, to remember, to gain back that little bit of humanity he has left. 

But a sequence of words, a language he had been forced to understand, some poking and prodding later he’s 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧.

Just a weapon, he’s reminded.

Until the blonde combs again, at first he thinks it’s a hallucination, then he feels strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him from the metal exam table, making it so that he could stand on his own two feet, only for his knees to buckle sending him falling to the ground. Thankfully Steve catches him. . . Steve always catches him.

When he wakes up he's attached to IVs looking around in panic as he sits up, the blonde approached him, Bucky nods in understanding.

He’s home & he's never leaving again.

That's what Steve had thought, that'd had get Bucky home and with a bit of therapy ( both mentally and physically ) they could go back to how things used to be, the gentle touches, stealing pecks to each others cheeks. 

But everything was different, everything had changed. 

Now every time he even came close to the brunette his shoulders slinked, and his head ducked. Expecting some sort of punishment or abuse. 

What had they done to him?


End file.
